Jahrestag
by Djap
Summary: Francis Mulcahy und Hawkeye Pierce lassen 12 Jahre nach dem Krieg und 10 Jahre nach dem Beginn ihrer Romanze die Anfänge noch einmal für uns revue passieren.


DER JAHRESTAG

EINE MASH FANFICTION

PAIRING: Hawkeye x Father Mulcahy

DISCLAIMER: Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld und ich möchte auch keineswegs irgendwelche Urheberrechte verletzten. Ich benutzte die Figuren nur, lass sie ein bisschen miteinander spielen und stell sie dann wieder zurück ins Regal, okay?

AUTOR: Djap

WIDMUNG: iolanthe, die mich eigentlich gar nicht kennt, deren Geschichten ich aber bewundere, und die mich auf den Geschmack dieses bestimmten Pairings gebracht hat. Und allen anderen MASH Fans dieser Welt, ich finde die Serie immer noch nach all den Jahren großartig!

GENRE: First Time, Established Relationship, Romance, Lemon? Lime

RATING: NC17 bzw. MA

HINWEIS: Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es Kondome zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gab, (ich glaube eher nicht) aber wenn ich nicht gerade über Harry Potter oder Star Trek schreibe bevorzuge ich Safe Sex Praktiken, ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen. Selbst wenn es um einen Priester geht!

SO TAKE A GLASS WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY EURE DJAP

DER JAHRESTAG

San Francisco 1965

Der aktuelle Chefarzt und Leiter der Chirurgie Dr. Benjamin Franklin „Hawkeye" Pierce ging gedankenverloren den Gang hinunter in den Schwesternaufenthaltsraum. Bei seinem Eintritt ignorierte er die Anwesenheit anderer Menschen in den Raum völlig und versorgte sich offenbar völlig geistesabwesend mit einer Tasse schwarzem Kaffes.

„Doktor Pierce?"

Schwester Mary versuchte den Arzt anzusprechen, aber dieser zeigte nicht die kleinste Reaktion auf ihre Bemühungen.

„Hallo, Doktor Pierce? Hawkeye, alles okay mit Ihnen?"

Schwester Mary fuchtelte mit einer Krankenakte, die dringend unterschrieben werden musste, vor ihrem Chefarzt so lange herum, bis dieser endlich auf sie aufmerksam wurde.

„Oh Schwester Mary, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Sind Sie in Ordnung? Sie sind schon die ganze Woche so abwesend. Stimmt etwas nicht? Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

Das entlockte dem Chirurgen und Meister seines Faches ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Das ist nett von Ihnen, aber ich fürchte, damit muss ich alleine fertig werden. Da wird mir wohl niemand helfen können."

„Ist es etwas Schlimmes? Man kann immer irgendwie helfen, Doktor."

Diesmal grinste Hawkeye breit.

„Nein, nichts Schlimmes. Ganz im Gegenteil. Etwas Wunderbares, von dem ich niemals geglaubt hätte, dass ich es mal erleben würde."

Schwester Mary bediente sich jetzt ebenfalls am Kaffeeautomaten und beobachtete ihren Chef, während sich dieser an die nächste Wand lehnte und versonnen lächelte.

„Kommen Sie schon, Sie müssen mir einfach erzählen worum es geht. Jetzt haben Sie mich neugierig gemacht."

„Aber sagen sie mir nachher nicht, ich hätte Sie nicht gewarnt, Schwester Mary. Wir… wir feiern am nächsten Wochenende unser zehnjähriges Jubiläum und mir fällt beim besten Willen einfach kein passendes Geschenk ein, obwohl ich mir jetzt darüber schon seit gut einem Monat den Kopf zerbreche."

Ein tiefes, sattes Rot färbte die Wangen der Schwestern ein, während sie etwas überrumpelt den Blick abwandte. Jeder hier kannte die „besondere" Beziehung, die Doktor Pierce führte, und es war für viele Neider immer noch ein Rätsel, wie er trotz seiner Offenheit darüber, eine so hohe Position hatte erreichen können.

„Oh, ähm…"

Hawkeye lächelte zwar gezwungen, aber nicht wirklich böse über die offensichtliche Reaktion. Man sollte meinen, dass sich die Leute nach gut 7 Jahren hier im Krankenhaus eigentlich daran gewöhnt haben müssten, aber… na ja. So sind die Menschen eben.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Schwester Mary. Ich sagte Ihnen ja, dass Sie mir nicht würden helfen können. Ich bin Ihnen nicht böse darü…"

„Nein. Ich werde versuchen zu helfen, Doktor. Ich habe sie danach gefragt und meine Hilfe angeboten und das ziehe ich jetzt nicht so einfach zurück. Also, ähm…"

Tapfer legte die mutige Schwester die Stirn in Falten und überlegte angestrengt.

„Hm, 10 Jahre ist eine lange Zeit. Werden sie eine Feier veranstalten?"

Hawkeye nippte nachdenklich an seinem Kaffee, positiv überrascht über Mary.

„Ich hatte es eigentlich nicht vor. Wir haben nur wenige echte Freunde, die sich nicht von uns abgewandt haben, nachdem wir unsere Beziehung öffentlich gemacht haben und die meisten davon sind noch Bekannte aus Zeiten des Koreakriegs und leben weit verstreut im ganzen Land. Aber ich wollte ihn noch danach fragen, ob er trotzdem gerne im kleinen Kreis feiern wolle."

„Also keine Überraschungsparty dann. Hm, wenn man es so lange zusammen ausgehalten hat, dann wären doch bestimmt zweite Flitterwochen angebracht, oder?"

Das brachte Hawkeye zum Lachen.

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass wir keine ersten hatten, wäre das wirklich eine großartige Idee. Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht, allerdings weiß ich einfach nicht, wohin die Reise gehen sollte. Wir sind beide nicht unbedingt der Typ dafür, um sich zwei Wochen einfach untätig an den Strand zu legen oder so etwas. Wir würden uns mit Sicherheit schon nach 10 Minuten gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen."

„Und wenn es mehr so eine Art Abenteuerurlaub wäre? Oder eine längere Wanderung vielleicht in einer Reisegruppe? Dann ist man nicht untätig und lernt auch noch was von der Welt kennen."

„Das ist eine phantastische Idee, Schwester Mary. Und ich weiß auch schon ganz genau, wohin wir fahren. Dass ich da nicht selber darauf gekommen bin. Ich Trottel… Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich muss eine Reise buchen. Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe."

Und schwups verschwand der weiße Kittel des Doktor Pierce hinter der nächsten Ecke bevor die verdatterte Schwester so recht wusste, wie ihr geschehen war.

„Aber Doktor Pierce, die Akte muss noch unterzeichnet werden…"

Verhallende Schritte in der Stille des Korridors blieben ihre einzige Antwort.

San Francisco, etwas später am gleichen Tag

Francis Malcahy schleppte sich mühevoll die Treppen zu seiner gemeinsamen Wohnung mit der Liebe seines Lebens nach oben in den fünften Stock. Er war müde, gestresst und gereizt. Es war ein langer und anstrengender Arbeitstag gewesen und um es frank und frei zu sagen, er hatte die Nase gestrichen voll.

Als er den vierten Stock erreichte bemerkte er das Weinen eines kleinen Mädchens, das auf dieser Etage wohnte. Es saß heulend auf dem Treppenabsatz und hielt sich ihr Knie. Offenbar war sie zu schnell gelaufen um bei dem schönen Wetter nach draußen zu kommen und war auf dem gebohnerten Parkett des Treppenhauses ausgerutscht.

Obwohl Francis es eigentlich besser wissen müsste, ging er vor dem kleinen Mädchen in die Hocke und sprach sie an.

„Hey junge Dame. Was ist denn passiert? Bist du gestürzt?"

Das kleine Mädchen, vielleicht höchstens sechs Jahre alt, schaute ängstlich zu ihm rauf und musterte ihn lange, immer wieder leise schnaufend und schluchzend. Schließlich nickte sie zaghaft.

„Läst du mich dein Knie mal sehen?"

Wieder eine Pause, dann zaghaftes Nicken, bevor das Mädchen die Arme und Hände langsam wegnahm, die sie um ihre Knie geschlungen hatte. Die Wunde am Knie sah böse aus. Sie hatte sich das Knie auf der ganzen Fläche aufgeschrammt, was sicher schlimm brannte. Aber es war nichts ernstes und er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Also, kleine Lady, dann schauen wir mal, ob wir dir nicht helfen können, hm?"

Francis nahm seinen Rucksack vom Rücken und wühlte so lange darin herum, bis er seine Wasserflasche und ein weißes Taschentuch gefunden hatte. Er durchnässte das Tuch und schickte sich an, es kühlend auf die blutende Wunde zu legen.

„Das wird jetzt zuerst ein bisschen brennen, aber ich bin sicher, dass ein so großes Mädchen wie du das bestimmt nicht schlimm finden wird. Also, ganz vorsichtig…"

Das Mädchen schnuffelte zwar ein bisschen, fing aber entgegen seinen Erwartungen nicht wieder an zu weinen. Er lächelte sie warm an und sagte:

„So, jetzt bleib einfach so lange hier sitzen, bis es ein bisschen besser wird und dann gehst du am besten rein zu deiner Mama, damit sie dir ein Pflaster drauf machen kann, okay?"

Gerade, als er sich aufrichtete und das Mädchen nickte und ihn leicht anlächelte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und der Vater des Mädchens erschien im Türrahmen.

Francis hatte keine Zeit einige Schritte zurückzuweichen, bevor ihn der Mann wutentbrannt am Kragen gepackt hatte und gegen die Wand gedrückt hielt.

„Hab ich euch miesen kleinen Schwuchteln nicht gesagt, ihr sollt mir nicht in die Quere kommen? Was hattest du mit meiner Tochter zu schaffen, hä? Hast du ihr wehgetan, sie zum weinen gebracht? Ich schwöre, ich breche dir jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib, du Stück Dreck…"

Francis, an diese Reaktionen und Handlungsweisen gewöhnt, machte sich schon auf den Schlag gefasst und presste die Augen fest zusammen, als er doch noch einmal vor einer erneuten Schlägerei bewahrt wurde, da Hawkeye die Treppe raufegestürmt kam.

„Nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten weg, bevor ich dich anzeige."

Hawkeye war etwas außer Atem, aber immer noch eine imposante Figur und der Vater des Mädchens wusste, dass mit ihm nicht zu scherzen war. Er tat es zwar unwillig und langsam, aber immerhin ließ er Francis los.

„Komm lass uns gehen."

Hawkeye hielt ihm die Hand hin, welche Francis nur zitternd nahm. Sie verschwanden zügig nach oben, wo seine Liebe ihn erst einmal in der Wohnung angekommen fest umarmte.

„Ist ja gerade noch einmal gut gegangen, hm? Wieso ist der Kerl überhaupt zu Hause? Sollte der jetzt nicht auf seiner Arbeit sein? Bist du in Ordnung? Hast du irgendwo Schmerzen? Was war denn los?"

„Das übliche. Tut mir Leid, Hawkeye…"

„Schh, es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen. Ich bin ja jetzt da und wir sind hier oben in Sicherheit."

Sie hatten sich schon so oft darüber gestritten, dass Francis sich nicht gegen solche Angriffe wehrte, aber irgendwann hatte Hawkeye einfach eingesehen, dass es eben nicht in dessen Natur lag. Auch wenn Francis' sein Rang als „Father" aberkannt worden war und sich die Kirche nach der Öffentlichmachung seiner Beziehung zu einem Mann von ihm abgewandt hatte, so waren das Christentum und die Lehren der Bibel noch immer ein großer Teil seiner Identität.

„Komm, lass uns erst mal in die Küche einen Kaffee kochen, dann geht es dir gleich wieder besser. Okay?"

Francis ließ sich willenlos in die Küche führen, wo er noch immer aussah wie ein Häufchen Elend. Hawkeye beobachtete ihn eine Weile besorgt, stellte ihm einen Kaffee vor die Nase und strich ihm mitfühlend ein paar Mal über den Rücken.

Francis Hände zitterten immer noch, als seine Tasse schon über die Hälfte geleert war. Hawkeyes Besorgnis nahm zu.

„Hey, was ist denn los mit dir? Normalerweise lässt du dich doch von diesem Idioten nicht so mitnehmen. Du weißt doch, wie er ist. Was ist passiert, ich weiß doch, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist."

„Es ist nichts, Hawk."

„Wenn ich mich Recht entsinne steht in der Bibel irgendwo, du sollst nicht lügen…"

Francis zog dabei ein Gesicht, aber gab immer noch nicht nach.

„Es ist wirklich nichts, Hawkeye. Warum sollte ich dich anlügen?"

„Keine Ahnung, sag du's mir. Und hör auf es abzustreiten. Du bist ein dermaßen schlechter Lügner, mein Schatz, ich weiß immer, wenn du mich anflunkerst."

„Es war bloß ein anstrengender Tag, sonst nichts."

„Und?"

„Und nächstes Wochenende ist doch unser Jahrestag."

„Uuuund?"

„Und ich wollte dir doch was ganz besonderes schenken."

„Das musst du nicht. Mir genügt, dass ich dich vor 10 Jahren bekommen habe – das ist mehr Geschenk, als ich jemals erhoffen durfte. Und das weißt du auch."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt, Hawk."

„Dann sag mir, was der Punkt ist. Ich werde leicht frustriert hier. Jetzt sag mir einfach, wo der Schuh drückt."

„Ich werde mir dein Geschenk nicht leisten können, weil… weil…"

„Du liebe Zeit, was für Unsummen wolltest du denn investieren? Du weißt doch, dass das nicht nötig ist, besonders, da wir doch eh ein gemeinsames Konto besitzen…"

„Aber das ist auch so ein Punkt."

„Was für ein Punkt?"

„Du musst mich ständig aushalten."

„Wovon redest du überhaupt? Du verdienst doch auch, oh…"

Langsam dämmerte Hawkeye, was Francis vermutlich so auf die Palme gebracht hatte.

„Nicht schon wieder, Francis. Ich dachte, es lief so gut? Die Arbeit hat dir doch so großen Spaß gemacht?"

„Tja, ich fürchte, ein Sozialarbeiter, der auch schwule Jugendliche aufnimmt und sie nicht versucht auf den „rechten" Weg zurückzubringen, sondern sie stattdessen ermuntert ihr Leben auch schwul wieder in den Griff zu kriegen, war nicht besonders gerne gesehen. Ich habe noch nicht einmal meinen kompletten letzten Zahltag bekommen. Das reicht nicht, für das Geschenk. Abgesehen davon will ich nicht schon wieder, dass du für uns beide zahlen musst. Ich gebe das Geld in die gemeinsame Kasse und damit hat es sich, bis ich wieder einen Job gefunden habe."

„Scheiße."

„Ich denke, das ist zwar nicht nett, aber ausgesprochen passend, Hawk."

Francis wühlte erneut in seinem Rucksack und brachte einen Umschlag zum Vorschein. Er hielt ihn Hawkeye hin, damit dieser dessen Inhalt bei der nächsten Gelegenheit auf ihr Konto einzahlen konnte. Doch sein Geliebter nahm den Umschlag nicht an. Stattdessen nahm er ihn in eine so feste Umarmung, dass ihm dabei fast die Luft wegblieb.

„Mein Schatz, mach dir nicht immer so viele Gedanken um alles, hörst du? Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Wir haben bisher noch alles zusammen geschafft, nicht wahr? Und von so einem Unsinn werden wir uns unseren Jahrestag ja wohl nicht vermiesen lassen. Behalt das Geld und spar einfach so lange auf das Geschenk, bis du es dir leisten kannst, wenn du es mir unbedingt schenken möchtest. Ja? JA?"

Hawkeye löste sich ein wenig von Francis und schaute ihm so lange in die Augen bis dieser seinen Blick senkte und sich wieder an ihn kuschelte.

„Okay, aber ich möchte, dass mein Protest ins Protokoll aufgenommen wird, okay?"

„Einverstanden. Abgesehen davon, passt uns das hier anders gesehen so oder so eigentlich gut in meinen Plan."

„Du hattest einen Plan, bei dem ich besser arbeitslos bin?"

„Nicht unbedingt, aber im Gegensatz zu mir kannst du dir nicht einfach so mal drei Wochen frei nehmen, wenn du das möchtest."

„Wofür brauche ich denn drei Wochen frei?"

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren."

„Hawkeye, jetzt spann mich nicht so auf die Folter…"

5 Tage später, Wochenende

Der Wecker rappelte zu einer absolut unchristlichen Zeit wie 5.15 Uhr morgens. Francis Malcahy, ansonsten die Seele von einem Menschen, schlug wuchtig auf das Gerät ein in der Hoffnung, er könne es damit zur Hölle schicken.

Hawkeye Pierce hingegen, der seinen morgens völlig ungenießbaren Bettkumpanen kannte, hatte den Wecker in weiser Voraussicht am Abend zuvor einige Zentimeter weiter nach links geschoben, so dass Francis Faust nur leere Luft traf.

Hawkeye schaltete den Wecker schnell aus, bevor Francis auf die Idee kommen könnte, ein weiteres Mal zu zu schlagen und legte sich anschließend halb auf den Körper des anderen um ihn zu begrüßen.

Er drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die geschlossenen Lippen und umfing ihn in einer festen Umarmung.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz."

Trällerte er fröhlich, wohlwissend, dass seine gute Laune, die schlechte seines Gegenübers normalerweise nur verstärkte.

„Lass mich schlafen, Hawkeye."

„Nö. Aufstehen, Schatz!" Kuss.

„Geh. Runter. Von. Mir. Sofort!"

„Ooookaaayyyy, wenn du das so willst, kann ich das machen."

Anstatt sich jedoch zur Seite zu rollen, rutschte der flinke Chirurg einfach am Körper des anderen hinab, wobei er währenddessen auch die Schlafshorts seines Bettpartners mit nach unten zog. Bevor sein Schatz sich jedoch ernsthaft gegen eine solche Behandlung wehren konnte, hatte Hawkeye sich schon weitaus interessanteren Beschäftigungen zugewandt.

„Hawk… lass mich schlaf… Oh mein Gott! Ja. Genau da! Uhh…"

Korea, MASH 4077th, 1953

Father Francis Malcahy saß unruhig im Messezelt und fühlte sich mit einer Aufgabe betraut, der er sich ganz und gar nicht gewachsen fühlte und die er wenn überhaupt, nur sehr beschwerlich würde lösen können. Nichtsdestotrotz musste er es versuchen und das wusste er auch, selbst wenn es kein Befehl von Colonel Potter gewesen wäre.

Es ging bei ihrer Unterredung vor einigen Minuten um das Herzstück des 4077th MASH, also um keinen geringeren als ihren besten Chirurgen Doktor Benjamin Franklin „Hawkeye" Pierce. Dieser hatte für die meisten unerklärlicherweise letztendlich seine ganze Energie verloren.

Seit dem Beginn dieses Krieges tat er nun hier seinen Dienst und hatte dennoch nie seinen Mut verloren, spornte andere durch sein Benehmen immer wieder an und brachte uns alle zum Lachen, wenn wir dachten, wir würden nie wieder nach Hause kommen. Seine manchmal auch schlechten Scherze konnten jeden hier aus der Reserve locken und brachten normalerweise immer ein bisschen Leben in dieses Camp, wo sonst nur Krieg, Verletzungen und Tod herrschte.

Und was noch schlimmer an diesen neuen Entwicklung war, keiner schien ihn mehr zu erreichen.

Zuerst hatte B.J. sein Glück mit ihm und seinem Problem versucht, aber genauso wie Colonel Potter konnten den jäh gealterten Chirurgen weder direkte Konfrontation, noch schwere Besäufnisse, noch ewige Nörgelei davon überzeugen, sich ihnen anzuvertrauen.

Auch Major Margaret Houlihan hatte nicht die geringste Chance sein Geheimnis zu entlüften. Nicht einmal, als sie sich auf ein Date mit ihm einlassen wollte – er hatte es tatsächlich nicht angenommen! Hawkeye hatte eine DATE ABGELEHNT!

Zweifelte nun noch irgendjemand daran, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt? Also ich definitiv nicht.

Selbst Sydney, der Psychiater vom Dienst konnte ihn zu keiner Aussage bewegen, obwohl er sonst wirklich jeden knacken konnte, egal, worum es ging.

Als letzte Instanz hatte Colonel Potter nun beschlossen, Father Malcahy zu schicken, der sich hoffentlich an dem sturen Freund nicht die Zähne ausbeißen, sondern zu ihm durchdringen würde.

Er musste es einfach versuchen. Denn wenn nicht bald etwas geschah, dann würden alle hier einfach zusammenbrechen. Ohne Hawkeye, der mit seinen Scherzen und seinem Lachen und seinem Charme und seiner Nervtöterei alles hier am Leben erhielt, war besonders nach der letzten schier endlosen Flut von Verwundeten, kaum noch an eine friedliche Koexistenz zu denken. Alle waren untereinander zerstritten und fauchten sich gegenseitig an, und am schlimmsten von allen war Hawkeye selbst, aggressiver als sonst, wirklich verletzend.

Und eben dieser betrat nun auch das Zelt, schlurfte noch in seinem Operationsoutfit zur Essensausgabe, meckerte den Leutnant dort an rauschte daraufhin mit irgendeiner bräunlichen Pampe auf einen freien Tisch fernab von allen anderen zu und begann dort hastig sein „Essen" in sich hineinzuschaufeln.

Father Francis Malcahy schickte ein schnelles Stoßgebet zum Himmel, bevor er sich in die Höhle des Löwen wagte und an den Tisch des Chirurgen trat, sein fachmännisch freundlich-offenes Lächeln aufgesetzt, wo er sich leise räusperte um auf seine Ankunft aufmerksam zu machen.

Hawkeye blickte nur aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm auf, zögerte kurz bei seiner Mahlzeit und sagte dann:

„Oh, Father, sie sind's."

Kein „Setzen sie sich doch!" oder „Wie geht es ihnen". Nichts.

„Darf ich mich zu ihnen setzten, Hawkeye?"

„Ich… bin wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für Gesellschaft Father, bitte nehmen sie es nicht persönlich."

„Ja, das haben Sie deutlich gezeigt Hawkeye, man muss wirklich kein Arzt sein, um dass zu erkennen!"

„Hören sie, worum auch immer Potter Sie gebeten haben will, aus mir herauszupressen, vergessen Sie's. Es gibt nichts. Basta und aus. Nichts. Okay?"

„Diesen Eindruck machen sie aber bestimmt nicht. Irgendetwas bedrückt sie. Das können alle hier wirklich eindeutig sehen."

Malcahy hatte sich inzwischen doch gesetzt und versuchte einen prüfenden Blick aufzubauen, aber es gelang ihm nicht, weil er ihm ständig mit dem Blick auswich, so als dürfe er ihm auf keinen Fall in die Augen sehen.

Father Malcahy kannte dieses Verhalten sehr gut: Leute, die gesündigt hatten und mit ihm konfrontiert wurden, legten es häufig an den Tag. Aber was sollte Hawkeye angestellt haben, was er als Sünde betrachten würde?

Mit irgendwelchen Frauengeschichten kann es nichts zu tun haben, denn deswegen hatte er noch nie zuvor Scham ihm gegenüber empfunden.

Okay, von seinem Standpunkt als Priester aus, müsste er ihm dafür regelmäßig gehörig die Leviten lesen, aber Tatsache ist, dass auch die Schwestern hier oftmals an Heimweh litten und seine „Ablenkungen" auch bei ihnen für bessere, erträglichere Stimmung sorgte.

Aber selbst das schien vor einiger Zeit aufgehört zu haben. Was nicht nur die Ärzte unerträglicher machte, sondern auch die Schwestern… anstrengender.

Es musste also etwas sein, was Hawkeye selbst als Sünde betrachtet vermutete der Mann der Kirche und schickte ein weiteres Stoßgebet los, bevor er eindringlich fortfuhr:

„Sie wissen doch sicher, dass niemand auch nur irgend etwas von mir erfahren wird, Hawkeye. Sie haben mir doch sonst immer vertraut, wenn es hart auf hart kam, oder nicht?"

„Natürlich vertraue ich Ihnen, Father, aber genau DAS IST ja das Problem!"

„Ich verstehe nicht…" zugegeben stimmte ihn dieser Hinweis etwas ratlos.

„Vielleicht sollen ja gerade SIE es nicht erfahren…"

Hawkeye wurde noch blasser, als er sowie so schon war. In seiner Rage über die ungewöhnliche Starrsinnigkeit des Priesters hatte er sich offenbar selbst vergessen und mehr ausgeplaudert, als er ursprünglich wohl hatte preisgeben wollen.

Er stoppte sofort in seinen Ausführungen und versuchte aufzustehen, wurde jedoch überraschenderweise von Father Malcahy am Arm zurückgehalten. Der Priester tat sonst nie etwas mit reiner Körperkraft, falls er mit Worten nicht weiter kam. Das war sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn, was Hawkeye bemerkte und was ihn noch zusätzlich nervöser zu machen schien.

„War ich Ihnen jemals für etwas wirklich böse, Hawkeye? Wäre es nicht fair mir wenigstens zu sagen warum gerade ich nichts erfahren darf?"

„Doppeltes Nein." Grummelte mein Gegenüber.

„Hawkeye, bitte!"

„Es… Father, es darf einfach nicht sein, okay? Ich werde alleine damit klarkommen!"

„Hören Sie, Hawkeye, vielleicht hilft es ihnen ja, wenn ich ihnen einen Rat gebe, auch ohne genau zu wissen, worum es eigentlich geht. Darf ich es versuchen?"

Einige endlos lange Minuten erhielt ich keine Antwort, dann ein Nicken, aber nur ein Hauch einer Bewegung.

„Gut, also, eigentlich sollte ich der letzte sein, der ihnen so etwas

empfiehlt und ich weiß natürlich auch nicht warum sie ihr Verhalten in der Hinsicht geändert haben… aber vielleicht würde es ihnen wirklich helfen, wenn… na ja…" Malcahy befeuchtete sich nervös die Lippen und wandte den Blick etwas verlegen ob seiner kommenden Worte ab „…wenn sie wieder anfangen würden, sich mit den Schwestern zu verabreden."

Hawkeye sah den Priester daraufhin an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf angewachsen. Den alten Hawkeye hätte diese Aussage mindestens einen Monat lang dazu veranlasst diverse Witze über ihren etwas eigenwilligen Priester zu reißen, aber diesen neuen Hawkeye schienen seine Worte zu verärgern. Sogar regelrecht wütend zu machen.

Father Malcahy wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als der Chirurg aufsprang und ihn dabei unwirsch zur Seite schob.

„Und damit sollte dann alles geklärt sein, oder wie darf ich das sonst verstehen? Tut mir leid Father, aber so wird das nicht funktionieren. Aber abgesehen davon kann das doch wirklich nicht ihr Ernst sein, nicht wahr? Sie als Vertreter der katholischen Kirche…"

Hawkeye schien immer wütender zu werden, genau genommen stinkwütend. Ein ich-hau-dir-gleich-aufs-Maul-wenn-du-weiter-solchen-Müll-verzapfst wütend.

Es wurde Zeit, auf den Kern der Sache zurückzukommen, bevor hier noch ein Unglück passierte.

„Dann erzählen Sie mir endlich, was los mit Ihnen ist! So kann das nicht weitergehen! Sehen Sie sich doch an. Sie sind kurz davor auf mich los zu gehen und ich habe Ihnen nicht das Geringste getan!"

Father Malcahy erschrak selbst über seinen harschen Tonfall. Andererseits war er wirklich von Herzen besorgt um den jungen Chirurgen. Und nicht nur, weil er das Herzstück dieses Camps war und man ihn darum gebeten hatte, sich um ihn zu kümmern, sondern auch weil er ihn aufrichtig gern hatte.

Umso mehr erschrak er jetzt über seinen Gegenüber, der daraufhin noch blasser wurde. Leise, ganz leise nur, murmelte Hawkeye Pierce schließlich eine Antwort, mit der der Father gehörige Mühe hatte, sie überhaupt zu verstehen.

„Ich… ich fürchte… ich habe mich… verliebt."

Jetzt verstand Malcahy wirklich nur noch Bahnhof.

„Aber das ist doch etwas Wunderbares, Hawkeye, darüber sollten sie sich freuen und nicht solches Trübsal blasen!"

"Das würde ich vielleicht auch, wenn es keine absolut verbotene Liebe wäre."

Malcahy rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Jetzt verliebte sich der Captain schon einmal, und dann sollten seine Gefühle verboten sein? Das konnte nicht sein, durfte nicht sein!

„Ist… ist sie etwa verheiratet?"

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte kurz über Hawkeyes Lippen, erreichte aber seine Augen nie.

„Nein, nicht im üblichen Sinne. Es… es ist kompliziert… Ich habe so oder so schon viel zu viel gesagt…"

„Ist sie vielleicht Koreanerin?"

„Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht!"

„Oh nein, ist sie etwa letzten Monat bei der Bombardierung verletzt worden? Oder schon nach Hause geschickt? Ist sie gestorben?"

„Nein, alles Fehlanzeigen. Bitte, ich will nicht…"

„Himmel Hawkeye, was kann es dann sein?"

„Und sie sind sich WIRKLICH sicher, dass sie das wissen wollen, Father? Sie wissen, ich schere mich nicht besonders um religiöse Fragen, aber ich möchte auf keinen Fall die Freundschaft zu ihnen riskieren, wenn ich mich ihnen anvertraue."

„Warum sollte ich denn so etwas Törichtes tun, Hawkeye?"

„Weil es ein Mann ist!"

San Francisco, 1965, Wochenende 6.30 Uhr morgens

„Woran denkst du gerade, mein Schatz?"

Hawkeye lag auf dem Rücken mit einer lebenden, atmenden Bettdecke über sich ausgebreitet. Der Kopf seines festen Lebenspartners, mit dem er heute genau auf den Tag 10 Jahre zusammen war, ruhte auf seiner Brust und schaute ihn mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln an. Der Chirurg ließ seine linke Hand immer wieder durch die weiche, dunkelblonde Mähne wandern, während er mit der rechten über dessen Oberarm strich und dort kleine Kreise malte.

„Daran, wie ich damals dein großes Geheimnis lüftete."

Hawkeye schlug sich mit der rechten Hand vor die Stirn und legte anschließend seinen Arm über die Augen.

„Musstest du mich DARAN erinnern? Das war die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens."

„Ja, ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, dass ich damals nicht besser für dich da war."

Hawkeye nahm die Streicheleinheiten zumindest mit der linken Hand wieder auf.

„Du weißt, dass ich das so nicht gemeint habe. Für dich war es ja auch alles andere als leicht. Ich meine, wie HÄTTEST du denn sonst reagieren sollen? Immerhin warst du zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein katholischer Priester und dafür hast du noch ganz in Ordnung reagiert, finde ich."

„Ich hab dir vorgeschlagen, dich doch deswegen von Syd behandeln zu lassen."

„Du hättest auch zu Potter gehen und mich melden können."

„Und ein Beichtgeheimnis verraten? Was für ein Priester wäre ich da denn gewesen…"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, je bei dir gebeichtet zu haben, mein Schatz."

„Für mich gilt alles als Beichte, was mir im Vertrauen gesagt wurde. Aber selbst ohne Beichtgeheimnis hätte ich nie das in mich gesetzte Vertrauen enttäuscht."

„Das weiß ich doch, mein Schatz. Und damals habe ich das auch gewusst, aber ich hatte einfach solche Angst. Und nicht nur Angst vor dir oder Potter oder dem Militär, vor allen Dingen hatte ich Angst davor, mich selbst zu verlieren. Und in gewisser Weise habe ich das ja auch. Den alten Hawkeye Pierce hat es nach dieser Zeit nie wieder gegeben."

„Aber ich für meinen Teil mag den neuen Hawkeye Piece auch ganz gerne… Und so unterschiedlich wie du meinst sind die beiden sich gar nicht…"

„Nicht?"

„Nein…"

Diesmal war es Francis, der sich aufrichtete und seinem Partner einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

Nachdem sie ihre ursprüngliche Position wieder hergestellt hatten, fing Hawkeye plötzlich an breit zu grinsen:

„Was ist los, hast du einen Clown verschluckt?"

„Nein mein Schatz, mir ist nur gerade wieder eingefallen, wie du dann herausfandest, in WEN ich denn jetzt verliebt war."

Francis schnaubte aufgebracht:

„War ja klar, dass DU MICH jetzt DARAN erinnern musstest, nicht wahr?"

„Ach komm schon, du warst einfach ZU süß…"

Korea, MASH 4077th, 1953 einige Wochen später

Father Malcahy machte sich immer noch Sorgen. Seit seinem schicksalsträchtigen Zusammentreffen mit Hawkeye und dessen Erklärung, er habe sich in einen Mann verliebt, hatten die beiden eigentlich kaum ein Wort gewechselt.

Auf seine Eröffnung hin, dass Hawkeye wohl plötzlich schwul sei, war der Priester so verdattert gewesen, dass er außerstande wahr, ihm eine Antwort zu geben, ohne zu stottern. Er hatte ihm empfohlen, sich mit Sydney darüber zu unterhalten, obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass er sich viel zu distanziert verhielt.

Es wäre seine Aufgabe gewesen, sich um das verirrte Schaf zu kümmern, aber irgendwie hatte er es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gekonnt. Irgendetwas hatte ihm die Kehle zugeschnürt, was er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach nicht hatte identifizieren können.

Da sich jedoch, obwohl der Chirurg bei Sydney in Behandlung war, so wie er es mit einem resigniertem Blick und bitteren Lächeln bei ihrer letzten Unterhaltung versprochen hatte, offenbar trotzdem nichts am Verhalten Hawkeyes änderte, war der Priester entschlossen diesmal erneut zu intervenieren. Und diesmal würde er sich nicht so überrumpeln lassen und seinem Freund ernsthaft helfen, wenn er ihn seit seinem Versagen vor ein paar Wochen denn überhaupt noch ließ.

Wieder tapste er zielstrebig im Messezelt auf die einsam in einer Ecke vor sich hinessenden Chirurgen zu und machte sich durch ein Räuspern bemerkbar.

Hawkeye sah zu ihm auf, schaute wieder auf sein Essen zurück und kümmerte sich nicht um ihn.

Autsch, okay, kein guter Start

Father Malcahy setzte sich ihm gegenüber und versuchte ein Gespräch, was der Chirurg jedoch gleich abblockte.

„Hören Sie Father. Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen. Ich bin in Behandlung, wie Sie es mir empfohlen haben und ich werde alleine mit meinen Problemen fertig. Also seien Sie so gütig und lassen mich bitte in Frieden."

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dass ich keine größere Hilfe für Sie war, Hawkeye. Wirklich entschuldigen. Sie haben sich mir anvertraut, und ich…"

Hawkeye stand auf und ließ ihn einfach dort sitzen. Er stellte sein halbleergegessenes Tablett auf den Reste Haufen und verschwand Richtung Sumpf.

So schnell hatte ein Father Francis Malcahy jedoch noch nicht aufgegeben, besonders nicht, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, er hätte ein Unrecht begangen. Mutig trottete er dem Mann hinterher und betrat den Sumpf.

Glücklicherweise waren B.J. und Major Winchester nicht in der Nähe, als Sie dort eintrafen. Hawkeye lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm, als er eintrat und starrte auf die Distille. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich ihn auch schon seit einer geraumen Zeit nicht mehr hatte trinken sehen. Das zeugte ja eigentlich von Vernunft und nicht von einem drohenden Wahnsinn, wie ich ursprünglich vermutet hatte.

„Ich mache mir noch immer Sorgen um Sie Hawkeye. Ich habe das Gefühl, wir verlieren sie jeden Tag ein Stückchen mehr und die Therapie scheint Ihnen auch kein Stück zu helfen. Ich möchte meinen alten Fehler wieder gutmachen und ihnen diesmal wirklich helfen."

„Bitte Father, gehen Sie einfach."

Father Malcahy konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Hawkeye klang gepresst, fasst so als hätte er Schnupfen. Nie und nimmer würde Hawkeye so weit gehen zu weinen wegen dieser… Sache. Würde er doch nicht. Oder?

„Hawkeye?"

Die Schultern des Chirurgen hatten zu zittern angefangen und der Priester dachte keine Sekunde lang darüber nach, was er da eigentlich tat. Er machte ein paar wenige Schritte auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter um ihn etwas zu beruhigen und ihm etwas Trost zu spenden.

„Fass mich nicht an!"

fauchte Hawkeye bevor er sich der Berührung entzog und deutlich von ihm zurück schreckte. So hatte der Priester auch einen guten Blick auf sein Gesicht und sah, dass der Mann tatsächlich weinte wie ein kleines Kind.

„Hawkeye."

„Bitte. Ich kann nicht mehr, okay? Lass mich bitte in Ruhe."

Malcahy wusste, entgegen Hawkeyes harschen Worten, dass er ihn in diesem Zustand auf keinen Fall alleine lassen durfte. Also setzte er sich einfach auf die Kante der Koje und erlaubte sich, einige Tränen von Hawkeyes Wangen zu streichen.

„Warum musst du mich noch zusätzlich quälen?"

Entgegen seinen traurigen Worten klang der junge Chirurg jetzt ruhiger, resignierter als vorher, während der Priester fortfuhr ihm über die Wangen und durch das Haar zu streichen. Malcahy wusste nicht, ob er das als gutes oder eher als schlechtes Zeichen einschätzen sollte. Vielleicht war es einfach das beste, ihn weiter am Reden zu halten, vielleicht fanden sie dann doch noch eine Lösung.

„Also gehe ich einfach mal davon aus, dass die Therapie mit Sydney nicht funktioniert."

„Nein."

Was Malcahy im Gegensatz zu Pierce erst ein paar Jahre später erfahren sollte, war der Grund, warum die Therapie nie hatte funktionieren können. Vielleicht hätte ein anderer Arzt bei Hawkeye tatsächlich etwas Vergleichbares wie Fortschritte machen können, hätte es tatsächlich so etwas wie eine echte Therapie gegeben.

Das Problem war, das Sydney selbst schwul war und sich folglich in den entsprechenden Sitzungen dagegen wehrte auch nur irgendjemanden „umzudrehen", weil er an dieser Art der Sexualität nicht Falsches finden konnte.

Als Hawkeye ihm schließlich von seinem Problem erzählte, dass er sich in einen Mann verliebt habe, outete sich Sydney und versuchte Hawkeye auf andere Art zu helfen. In den Sitzungen redeten sie oft über die Erfahrungen, die Sydney gemacht hatte und wieso er immer davon ausgegangen war, dass sich Hawkeye irgendwann einfach nicht mehr selbst anlügen würde können.

Sydney hatte versucht ihm Mut zu machen und ihm gut zu zu reden und auf eine gewisse Weise hatte es dem jungen Chirurgen auch geholfen – immerhin betrank er sich nicht mehr besinnungslos um seine Gefühle abzutöten sondern blieb trocken – aber sein eigentliches Problem einer unerfüllten Liebe war geblieben. Besonders, wenn man bedachte, dass es im Grunde Hawkeyes erste richtige Liebe war.

Weder über Mädchen noch Frauen hatte er sich je so viele Gedanken gemacht, wie über diesen einen Mann, der ihm so verboten war.

Und ausgerechnet dieser Mann musste nun dort sitzen und versuchen ihn zu trösten. Und ausgerechnet er musste auch die Frage stellen, die sogar Syd sich geweigert hatte zu fragen:

„Hawkeye, wer ist es? Vielleicht, gibt es ja doch Hoffnung, dass deine Gefühle nicht unerwidert bleiben."

„Und das von dir? Solltest du da nicht irgendetwas gegen haben, wenn sich zwei Männer lieben? ‚Wenn ein Mann mit einem anderen Mann schläft, wie mit einer Frau, dann töte ihn' – ist das nicht ein Zitat aus der Bibel?"

„Ja, ist es. Und es sollte mich auch stören, aber… es tut es nicht. Wenn, wenn du damit glücklich bist und das uns unseren alten Hawkeye wiederbringen kann, dann ist mir das egal."

„Ich fürchte, den alten Hawkeye wirst du nicht wieder treffen."

„Aber ich kann es versuchen. Also, wer ist es?"

„Und wie bitte stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich einfach zu ihm hingehen und sagen: Hallo, du, pass mal auf, ich war mein ganzes Leben lang hetero, aber jetzt steh ich plötzlich auf Kerle und hab mich unsterblich in dich verknallt. Lust auf ein bisschen Sex?"

Malcahy wusste dass Hawkeye ihn mit seiner Wortwahl und seinem Tonfall vertreiben wollte, aber er gab nicht nach, nicht, wenn sie beide jetzt schon so weit gekommen waren.

„Oh, ich fürchte auf diese Art und Weise könnte es passieren, dass du den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erlebst, weil die entsprechenden Person dich danach windelweich prügeln wird. Aber vielleicht etwas subtiler. Erst mal anklopfen und fragen ob die Person Interesse hätte, Zeit alleine mit dir zu verbringen und dann, wenn man sich besser kennt, einfach mal nebensächlich eine Bemerkung fallen lassen, die man zweideutig auslegen kann. Mal hier einen Hinweis streuen, mal da eine Bemerkung machen und wenn der andere dann negativ reagiert, kann man es immer noch als Scherz abtun."

„Und diesen ganzen Aufwand soll ich betreiben nur um dennoch eine Abfuhr zu kriegen. Nein danke, dann ziehe ich es auf jeden Fall vor direkt zu sein und es danach so oder so nicht zu überleben."

„An jedem Horizont gibt es auch einen Lichtschimmer, Hawkeye. Du musst nur daran glauben. Ist dir schon einmal der Gedanke gekommen, dass deine Gefühle tatsächlich erwidert werden könnten?"

„Nein, aber es hat auch keinen Sinn, mir etwas derartiges vorzumachen."

„Hawkeye, wer ist es? Vielleicht, kann ich ja helfen."

„Nein."

„Hawkeye. Wer. Ist. Es?"

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als hätte Hawkeye das Vertrauen in ihn doch zu sehr verloren, aber dann straffte sich seine Gestalt und er schaute dem Priester direkt in die Augen, als er flüsterte:

„Nun, Father, hätten Sie Lust etwas mehr Zeit mit mir zu verbringen? Alleine? Nein? Dachte ich es mir…"

Alle Farbe wich aus Father Malcahys Gesicht, als ihm die volle Bedeutung dieser Sätze klar wurde. Das erklärte jetzt wenigstens auch, warum er es als einziger geschafft hatte, Hawkeyes Barrieren zu durchbrechen. Und warum es besonders unverzeihbar war, dass er ihn so im Stich gelassen hatte, als er ihn gebraucht hatte.

Aber was um Gottes Willen sollte er denn jetzt tun? Okay, es war jetzt auch klar, warum Hawkeye so sicher gewesen war, nie eine Chance zu bekommen. Würde er ja auch nicht, nicht wahr?

Was könnte ihm ein Priester schon bieten? Wie, aber das konnten sie auch zusammen klären, oder zumindest auf spätere Überlegungen verschieben. Jetzt war es das Wichtigste, dass er für Hawkeye da war.

„D… danke Hawkeye, dass du mir gesagt hast, um… um wen es geht. Ich… ich…"

„Hören Sie zu Father, ich weiß, dass Ihnen das Ganze peinlich ist und Sie einfach nur von mir wegwollen, also tun Sie uns beiden einen Gefallen und gehen Sie einfach, okay?"

„Nein. Nein Hawkeye. Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen, okay? Und ich werde auch nicht zulassen, dass du dich mit der Distanz zwischen uns weiter verletzt. Ich will dir helfen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß wie. Ich meine… k… körperliche Liebe ist mir nicht vergönnt, aber…"

„Aber was? Mit mir zu Abend Essen würdest du also, wenn ich dich darum bitten würde, ja? Jeden Abend, wenn du wüsstest, es würde mich glücklich machen? Mach dich nicht lächerli…"

„Das würde ich tun. Wenn es meinen Fehler wieder gutmachen würde und mir damit verzeihen könntest. Und natürlich nur, wenn es dich glücklich machen würde."

„Wirklich?"

Hawkeye machte große Augen und Malcahy wusste genau, dass er jetzt nicht kneifen konnte, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was da eben in seinem Körper gesprochen hatte: Er selbst war das mit Sicherheit nicht gewesen, oder? ODER?

„Natürlich. Ein Priester darf nicht lügen."

„Gut, dann ist es also ein Date, ja?"

„Huh?"

„Wir treffen uns jetzt also jeden Abend, soweit unsere Dienstpläne das zulassen und Essen gemeinsam zu Abend."

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie dir das helfen soll, aber wenn das wirklich dein Wunsch ist, dann werde ich natürlich dafür sorgen, dass ich das einrichten kann."

„Ich weiß auch, dass es dir nicht erlaubt ist eine Beziehung zu führen, schon gar keine fleischliche und erst Recht überhaupt keine zu einem Mann, deshalb wäre ich schon zufrieden nur ein paar Minuten am Tag ganz mit dir alleine verbringen zu dürfen. Ich nehme mir sozusagen, was ich kriegen kann."

„Und würde es dich nicht nur noch mehr deprimieren, wenn du jeden Abend praktisch vor deiner Nase hättest, was du nicht wirklich haben kannst, so wie du es dir wünschst?"

„Natürlich wird es nicht einfach sein, aber wenn du dein Versprechen hältst, gebe ich im Gegenzug dazu auch ein paar eigene von mir: Ich werde mich zum einen nicht davon runterziehen lassen, nicht mehr von dir erwarten zu dürfen und dir deswegen auch keine Vorwürfe machen – und ich verspreche auch keine Annäherungsversuche irgendeiner Art meinerseits zu machen auch keine im Scherz. Wenn du das willst, mag Gott hierbei mein Zeuge sein. Was sagst du dazu?"

„Na schön, Benjamin Franklin ‚Hawkeye' Pierce, du hast mein Wort als Priester."

San Francisco, 1965 7.10 Uhr

„Hey Francis, brauch nicht wieder das ganze warme Wasser unter der Dusche auf. Ich will auch noch was davon abhaben!"

Das Wasser wurde abgedreht und ein splitterfasernackter, klitschnasser Expriester kam aus der Dusche herausgetrippelt, wo er sich auch gleich ein Handtuch schnappte, um sich den Schopf trocken zu rubbeln.

„Wir hätten ja teilen können, aber du wolltest ja nicht."

Hawkeye, der seinen Platz unter der Brause eingenommen hatte, drehte inzwischen das Wasser wieder an und erklang dadurch nur gedämpft im Badezimmer.

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass uns das nur wieder unnötig viel Zeit geklaut hätte, wo wir sowieso schon spät dran sind, möchte ich gerne noch einmal betonen, dass wir beide nicht mehr die jüngsten sind. Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass ich schon bereit wäre für eine zweite Runde…"

Die Tür zur Dusche wurde einen Spalt geöffnet und Hawkeye spähte hinaus.

„Du, Schatz?"

„Hm?"

„Lass das Handtuch Handtuch sein und besuch mich doch mal hier unter der Dusche…"

„Aber hast du nicht gerade noch gesa… mpf!"

Francis wurde schlicht und ergreifend geschnappt und zappelnd unter die Dusche gezogen und ein weiteres mal nach allen Regeln der Kunst vernascht. Ihr wisst ja, Geschenke des Körpers muss man nehmen, wie sie kommen.

Korea, 1953, zwei Monate später

Dieses komplett verrückte, total seltsame Arrangement schien tatsächlich zu wirken. Ihre gemeinsamen Essen nahmen sie in Malcahys Zelt ein, da das der einzige Ort war, an dem sie wirklich ungestört waren. Ihre Treffen dauerten zwischen 10 Minuten und einer halben Stunde, in denen sie gemeinsam über Gott und die Welt sprachen – im weitest möglichen Sinne.

Natürlich diskutierten sie oftmals über Punkte, in denen sie verschiedener Meinung waren, manchmal hatten sie aber auch leichtere Gesprächsthemen und machten viele Späße zusammen.

Auf der anderen Seite schien das Camp zum größten Teil seinen alten Hawkeye Pierce wieder zu bekommen. Es gab nur zwei Ausnahmen: Der neue alte Pierce trank keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr und ging mit keiner einzigen Frau mehr aus. Das passte den Schwestern zwar zunächst nicht in den Kram, aber weil sich das Gesamtklima erheblich entspannte, konnten sie sich ebenfalls nach neuen Möglichkeiten umsehen.

Doch kurz bevor das Ende des Krieges sie trennen konnte gab es diesen Zwischenfall in dem Bus, nachdem Hawkeye in die Psychatrie eingeliefert wurde. Erst kurz vor Schluss des Krieges kehrte er wieder zurück in ihre Reihen und es gab nicht einmal genug Zeit für ein angemessenes Lebewohl.

Erst zwei Jahre später sollten sie sich wiedersehen.

San Francisko, 1965, Wochende, kurz vor der Party

„Mist, jetzt sind wir aber so richtig spät dran mit den Vorbereitungen für die Party."

Hawkeye klapperte in der Spüle mit dem Geschirr, während Francis sich bemühte, das Gemüse klein zu schneiden.

„Du sollst nicht immer so viel fluchen, Hawk. Es wird schon alles klar gehen heute."

„Freust du dich auch so sie alle wieder zu sehen?"

„Natürlich, Hawk. Ich bin froh, dass so viele von ihnen zugesagt haben und uns treue Freunde geblieben sind."

Francis schnappte sich ein Stück Karotte und fütterte seinen Partner damit.

„Weißt du, dass ich noch heute jede Mahlzeit zusammen mit dir genauso genieße wie die damals noch im Camp? Jede einzelne Minute davon?"

fragte Hawkeye schließlich zwischen den Bissen Karotte, die er gefüttert wurde.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es mir ganz genauso geht – besonders da sich herausgestellt hat, dass wir beide zusammen erheblich besser kochen können als die Leute in der Kantine damals…"

„Das ist ja auch keine Kunst…"

„Nein, ist es nicht, aber wir können es trotzdem!"

Malcahy drückte Hawkeye einen Kuss auf die Lippen und widmete sich schließlich wieder seinem Gemüse.

„Ich fand es ja so passend, dass ich gerade am kochen war, als du damals nach all der Zeit draußen vor meiner Tür standest…"

San Francisco 1955, vor genau 10 Jahren

Als es unten an der Tür klingelte fragte sich Hawkeye ernsthaft, ob er in dieser Stadt je irgendwann mal seine Ruhe finden würde. Hoffentlich war das nicht schon wieder einer seiner Nachbarn, die ihn hier in der Gegend begrüßen wollten. Davon hatte er in den letzten zwei Wochen wirklich schon genug gehabt.

Als er sich beeilte zur Tür zu gehen, vergaß er dabei sogar das Nudelholz wegzulegen, mit welchem er gerade einen Blätterteig geplättet hatte. Während er die Tür aufriss um etwaigen nachbarlichen Besuchern klar zu machen, dass er jetzt wirklich keine Zeit hatte, blieb ihm die Luft im Halse stecken, als er jemanden traf, von dem er niemals gedacht hätte ihn je wieder zu sehen.

„Hallo Hawkeye."

„Francis."

Direkt an ihrem ersten Essen hatten sie beschlossen, dass es dort keine Formalitäten geben sollte. Dort waren sie immer nur Hawkeye und Francis – und nicht Captain, Doktor oder Father.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

Hawkeye war zu sprachlos um irgendeinen sinnvollen Satz zu formulieren, deshalb gestikulierte er nur vage einladend mit dem Nudelholz, um seinen Besuch hereinzubitten.

Oben in der Wohnung angekommen setzten sich beide erst mal schweigend an den Küchentisch, bis Francis die Stille nicht mehr aushielt.

„Schön hast du es hier. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, als ich hörte, du seiest hierher gezogen. Ich wollte das zunächst mit eigenen Augen sehen, bevor ich das jemandem abkaufe."

„Wie… woher wusstest du, dass ich hierher gezogen bin? Ich habe dir das mit Sicherheit nicht geschrieben und habe hier endgültig ein neues Leben anfangen wollen. Du hast auf keinen meiner Briefe geantwortet, warum… was willst du hier, Francis?"

Hawkeye war zornig, aber er wusste auch, er konnte es nie lange auf jemanden bleiben – schon gar nicht auf diesen Menschen. Dafür bedeutete er ihm zu viel – auch nach den vergangenen zwei Jahren immer noch. Trotzdem würde er ihn nicht ohne eine Erklärung davon kommen lassen, da gab es keine Diskussion.

Francis indessen hatte seinen Rucksack nach oben auf seinen Schoß gehoben und durchsuchte ihn. Nach ein paar wenigen Sekunden hatte er gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte und zog ein Bündel Briefe hervor.

Briefe von ihm, wie Hawkeye sofort erkannte und auch, dass sie alle ungeöffnet waren.

„Ich… ich hatte einfach solche Angst, Hawkeye. Ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst, nach unserem Abschied, so sehr, dass ich fast nicht mehr richtig arbeiten konnte. Ich wusste, dass ich dir, wenn ich deine Briefe öffne und dir womöglich sogar auch noch antworte, irgendwann folgen würde und vergessen würde, wer und vor allem was ich bin."

„Und was soll deine Meinung geändert haben? Hat es… nicht funktioniert?"

„Doch, in gewisser Weise hat es hervorragend funktioniert. Sogar so gut, dass ich vor einem halben Jahr aus meiner Heimatstadt fortgezogen bin, hierher und einen Job als Geistlicher in einem Krankenhaus angefangen habe. Dem St. Patrick's."

„Daher hast du also erfahren, dass ich hierher gezogen bin."

„Ja, als einer der Ärzte erzählte, dass sie einen neuen Chirurgen eingestellt hätten und dann auch noch deinen Namen nannten, wusste ich, ich hatte keine Chance."

„Und was soll nun werden?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, Hawkeye. Das hängt allein von dir ab. Seit meinem Umzug habe ich auch keine Briefe mehr bekommen, weil ich absichtlich keinen Nachsendeauftrag aufgegeben hatte, also weiß ich auch nicht, ob du mir überhaupt noch weiterhin geschrieben hast."

An diesem Punkt der Unterhaltung stand Hawkeye auf und verschwand in einem Nebenzimmer. Von dort aus kehrte er nach ein paar Sekunden mit einem verschlossenem Umschlag aus zurück.

Francis kannte den Umschlag, die Handschrift und vor allem die Adresse. Seine alte Adresse.

„Der ist von heute morgen, ich wollte ihn eigentlich heute Mittag einwerfen, aber ich kam noch nicht dazu, weil ich zuerst kochen wollte und mich das ein bisschen aufgehalten hat."

„Gut, dann bleibt noch die Frage, ob du mir verzeihen kannst, dass ich vor dir davongelaufen bin und dich ein zweites Mal im Stich gelassen habe."

„Es gibt nichts, was ich dir verzeihen müsste. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass unser Arrangement nur zeitlich begrenzt sein würde und mir geschworen, es einfach solange zu nutzen, wie ich dazu in der Lage sein würde. Ich habe dir zu Anfang noch geschrieben, weil ich dich so vermisste, aber irgendwie wusste ich, du würdest mir nicht antworten. Später hab ich nur noch aus Gewohnheit geschrieben, weil es mir Ruhe gegeben hat, wenn ich Probleme hatte und einfach nur einsam war. Wie du siehst, habe ich also keinen Grund etwas zu verzeihen, weil du mich weder im Stich gelassen, noch enttäuscht hast. Es wäre schlimmer gewesen, wenn du mir irgendwann geantwortet hättest, nur um mich darum zu bitten, dir keine Briefe mehr zu schreiben."

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber. Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass du für mich da warst, als ich dich am meisten gebraucht habe und das ist alles was zählt. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht mehr erwarten kann."

„Und… was wäre, wenn meine Schwüre als Priester… wenn ich mich von ihnen entbinden lassen würde?"

„Warum solltest du so etwas tun?"

„Weil ich es vorziehen würde, mit dir zusammen zu sein."

„Aber, du müsstest alles aufgeben, was und wer du bist, dass könnte ich niemals von dir verlangen. Du würdest dich in dein Unglück stürzen."

„Und was wäre, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich die letzten zwei Jahre meines Lebens immer nur unglücklich war? Dass mich in den letzten zwei Jahren nichts aufheitern konnte, abgesehen von den Neuigkeiten, die ich gestern erfuhr? Dass ich seit wir uns trennen mussten ständig von dir träume? Dass es erotische Träume sind, die mich nicht mehr klar denken lassen? Dass ich eine Beziehung mit dir führen möchte? Eine echte Beziehung, wie zwischen liebenden? Dass ich… mich nach all der Zeit offenbar in dich verliebt habe?

Was denkst du Hawkeye, wirst du mein Angebot annehmen, oder wirst du es ablehnen, weil deine Gefühle für mich nicht mehr da sind oder sich einfach geändert haben?"

„Nichts hat sich geändert. Du bist nach wie vor meine einzige Liebe. Und ich schätze mal, dass du es nach heute auch immer bleiben wirst. Aber ich weiß trotzdem nicht, ob es klug wäre, alles was du bist über einen Haufen zu werfen…"

„Es ist meine Entscheidung Hawkeye und ich möchte wieder glücklich sein. Und ich schätze mal, du bist der einzige mit dem ich überhaupt glücklich sein kann. Ich meine, wenn man es genau nimmt, scheint es ja wirklich SEINE Fügung zu sein, uns beide hier in San Francisco wieder zusammen zu bringen."

„Wenn du es so auslegst…"

Hawkeye grinste und ging geschmeidig vor seinem Liebsten in die Knie. Dort angekommen umklammerte er dessen Beine und legte seinen Kopf in dessen Schoß, wo er seufzte:

„Ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst. Und du wirst jetzt wirklich ganz mein sein? Mit Haut und Haar?"

„Wenn du das so wünschst, dann ja."

„Ich wünsche es."

„Ja. Und wirst du dann auch mein sein? Mit Haut und Haar?"

„Ja. Darf ich dich küssen?"

„Ja."

„Gut."

„Warum tust du es dann nicht?"

„Weil wir es nicht bis nach oben schaffen, wenn ich dich hier und jetzt schon küsse. Ich bin seit zweieinhalb Jahren mit niemandem mehr zusammen gewesen, man könnte sagen, ich verspüre da einen gewissen Druck…"

„Ähm, H… Hawkeye?"

"Hm?"

Der Chirurg hatte, nachdem er wieder auf den Beinen war, die Hand seines zukünftigen Partners geschnappt und zerrte diesen Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Ähm, dir ist schon klar, dass ich… öhm… na ja, auf gewissen Gebieten… nicht so wirklich viel Erfahrung hab…"

„Klar, wieso?"

„Na ja, ich meine… ähm… können wir es vielleicht etwas langsamer angehen lassen?"

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass du mich verdammt lange hast warten lassen, dachte ich eigentlich schon, dass ich für diese Umstände noch Recht langsam vorgehe…"

„Ich… bin ein bisschen verunsichert, weißt du… gewisse Sachen könnten für mich vielleicht noch ein bisschen zu früh sein…"

„Du kannst jederzeit ‚Stopp' sagen, wenn du nicht willst, ich werde dir deswegen nicht böse sein…"

„Ich denke… ich wäre schon froh, wenn du nur endlich das Nudelholz mal aus der Hand legen würdest…"

„Oh."

Hawkeye war noch immer so überrascht, überreizt und durcheinander, dass er nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass er es noch immer in der Hand hielt.

„Tschuldigung. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich war ein bisschen abgelenkt."

„Hatte das zufällig irgendetwas mit mir zu tun?"

„Nein, da war dieser komische Zeitungsartikel…mpf…umpf…mhhh"

Hawkeye wurde ziemlich abrupt durch einen Kuss mundtot gemacht. Es war ein einfacher Kuss, mit geschlossenem Mund und etwas unbeholfen, aber der bei weitem erotischste Kuss an welchem Hawkeye Pierce bisher in seinem ganzen Leben teilgenommen hatte.

Er wusste genau in diesem Moment, dass er in seinem ganzem Leben nie wieder einen anderen Menschen küssen wollte als die Person, die er gerade in eine Umarmung zog. Und es scherte ihn nicht eine Sekunde lang, dass es ein Mann war. Und noch weniger interessierte ihn, dass es ein Diener Gottes war. Er wusste nur mit absolut tödlicher Sicherheit, dass dies die Liebe seines Lebens war, und nichts und niemand je wieder zwischen sie kommen konnte. Gott eingeschlossen.

Francis hingegen hatte seine ganz eigenen Probleme. Im Gegensatz zu Hawkeye war er ganz und gar damit beschäftigt, die neuen Gefühle der Erregung zu ordnen, die ihn jetzt regelrecht überfluteten.

Wie jeder andere Teenager auch, hatte er natürlich früher einmal die Pubertät erreicht, aber außer den schamhaften Stunden, in denen er etwas mit sich selbst rumprobiert hatte, hatte er keine Erfahrungen mit Sex irgendeiner Art gemacht. Er hatte sich seit seiner Pubertät noch nicht ein einziges Mal selbst befriedigt, nicht einmal, als die Träume von Hawkeye eine immer fleischlichere Form anzunehmen schienen.

Doch jetzt wünschte er sich sehnlichst wenigstens ein bisschen mehr Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet zu haben. Als die beiden die Umarmung und den Kuss lösten, traute er sich mit seinen Schamroten Wangen nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, also ließ er sich blind durch das Zimmer führen.

„Wollen wir uns nicht erst einmal setzen?"

Jetzt blinzelte Francis seine Augen doch offen und bemerkte, dass sie vor einem RIESIGEN Doppelbett standen. Okay, er hatte die Armeeschlafkojen auch nicht als besonders komfortabel empfunden, aber dennoch hatte er sich nicht SO ein großes Bett geleistet. Das hätte ihm seine Erziehung verboten. Und dann noch diese sündigen schwarzen Laken, die frisch dufteten, als wären sie gerade erst aufgezogen worden und würden nur auf sie beide warten.

„Du weißt doch genau, was für ein Genussmensch ich bin."

fügte Hawkeye grinsend an, als er Francis' überraschten Blick bemerkte.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Es ist phantastisch."

„Bereit es auszuprobieren?"

Hawkeye zog fragend seine Augenbrauen zusammen, woraufhin ihm Francis die daraufhin in seinem Gesicht entstehenden Falten mit dem Zeigefinger glatt strich.

„Mit dir? Jederzeit!"

„Dann komm."

Gemeinsam setzten die beiden sich auf den äußersten Fußrand des Bettes ohne dabei den Körperkontakt zu unterbrechen. Dort schauten sie sich eine Weile an und strichen sich gegenseitig durchs Haar, bevor sie wortlos in einen zweiten Kuss sanken.

Dieser hier blieb dabei jedoch nicht ganz so unschuldig wie der erste, dank Hawkeyes Intervention. Bevor sich Francis erneut von ihm getrennt hatte, war er ihm zweimal zaghaft über Ober- und Unterlippe gefahren, was dieser richtig interpretierte und daraufhin gehorsam den Mund einen Spalt weit öffnete.

Danach geschah von Francis Standpunkt aus alles rasend schnell. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann die beiden denn jetzt genau in der Horizontale gelandet waren oder wann er den Hauptteil seiner Kleidung verloren hatte. Alles was zählte war, was er fühlte und alles was er fühlte war Hawkeye, wie er sich rührend um ihn sorgte und ihn verwöhnte.

Die Hände seines erfahrenen Liebhabers waren einfach überall, ohne dass er sich auf eine bestimmte Berührung hätte konzentrieren können. Das Wichtigste daran war im Grunde sowieso, dass er sich bei nichts, was Hawkeye tat auch nur im geringsten bedrängt oder unwohl fühlte.

Richtig zu sich kam Francis erst wieder, als er sich keuchend von einer Erkundungstour von Hawkeyes Zungenspitze über seine Brust erholte und dabei bemerkte, dass er auch seine Shorts letztendlich irgendwann verloren hatte und dass sein Geliebter selbst sich inzwischen von seinem letzten Kleidungsstück, seiner linken Socke, befreite.

Erst als sie beide nackt nebeneinander in diesem riesigen Bett inmitten auf den inzwischen ausgesprochen zerwühlten Laken lagen, traf ihn die komplette Schwere der Entscheidung, die er an diesem morgen getroffen hatte in all ihren Ausmaßen. Plötzlich war ihm heiß und kalt zugleich und er begann etwas vor Nervosität zu zittern. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis seine und Hawkeyes Blöße zu bedecken und die bloße Angst davor, Hawkeyes Gefühle zu verletzen hinderte ihn daran.

Hawkeye, der die ganze Zeit auf eine derart heftige Reaktion gewartet hatte, war ganz und gar nicht von der Panik überrascht, die seinen Geliebten gerade überfiel.

Beruhigende Worte murmelnd redete er immer weiter auf ihn ein, fuhr ihm langsam durch das Haar und schob sich nur so weit an den Körper des anderen heran, damit ihm nicht kalt werden solle, solange sie hier so ruhig lagen. Ansonsten tat er nichts und wartete darauf, dass sich der Schock hoffentlich bald in Luft auflösen würde.

Im Großen und Ganzen bleibt es allein Hawkeyes weiser Voraussicht zu verdanken, dass Francis nicht irgendwann schreiend aufsprang, seine Sachen schnappte und auf nimmer Widersehen verschwand.

Aber so, mit den streichelnden Händen im Haar und den beruhigend geflüsterten Worten im Ohr kam er langsam wieder aus seinem Panikzustand in die Realität zurück zu Hawkeye, bis sich schließlich die Starre, die sich über ihn gelegt hatte, aus seinem Körper löste und er wieder völlig normal atmen konnte.

Blinzelnd wurde er in der Realität von dem breiten Lächeln Hawkeyes begrüßt:

„Hallo du, na, wieder zurück auf der Erde? Panik vorbei?"

Zunächst konnte sich Francis ob des ganzen Gefühlsturmes, der über ihn hereinbrach einfach nur noch ganz fest an Hawkeye klammern, bevor er endlich leise flüsternd antworten konnte:

„Dankeschön."

„Kein Problem. Wer sonst sollte für dich da sein, wenn nicht ich?"

Eine Weile blieben sie daraufhin einfach so da liegen, eng ineinander verschlungen, bis Hawkeye sich schließlich anschickte, die Decke unter ihnen beiden hervorzuziehen, weil es langsam kalt wurde im Zimmer.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Uns zudecken, damit wir nicht frieren, wenn wir gleich schlafen."

„Ich möchte nicht schlafen."

„Was möchtest du dann tun?"

„Ich möchte, dass du mit mir schläfst."

„Das hat Zeit. Rom ist auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut worden."

„Nein, ich möchte es wirklich Hawkeye. Bitte."

„Es gibt keinen Grund für dieses Hetze, das… umpf."

Offenbar hatte Francis Malcahy etwas früher an diesem Tag die einzige, wirklich funktionierende Möglichkeit entdeckt, Benjamin Franklin „Hawkeye" Pierce am reden zu hindern und beschlossen, diese neu gewonnene Erkenntnis möglichst häufig auszunutzen und in die Tat umzusetzen.

Das brachte den Chirurgen dazu, gegen den Mund des anderen zu grinsen, als er sich auf den Rücken rollte und den übereifrigen Exmann der Kirche auf sich hinaufzog.

Kurz darauf löste Francis sich von ihm, mit einem deutlichen Rotschimmer auf den Wangen, als er wieder runterrutschen wollte, aber Hawkeye ließ ihn nicht. Grinsend stellte er fest:

„Weißt du, wenn man miteinander schläft hat normalerweise nicht nur einer die ganze Arbeit, wenn es beiden Spaß machen soll. Warum solltest du dir nicht auch gestatten dürfen, bei mir auf Entdeckungsreise zu gehen?"

„Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht, was genau ich tun muss…"

„Mach einfach das, was du tun möchtest und was dir gefallen hat, als ich dich berührt habe. Aber das Wichtigste ist, dass du nichts machst, was DU nicht wirklich willst, okay?"

„K… Kann ich dich vielleicht einfach noch ein bisschen mehr küssen?"

„Das ist eine fabelhafte Idee, komm her…"

Und für eine ganze Weile lang taten sie dann auch nichts anderes als sich lange und sehr ausgiebig zu küssen. Vermutlich hätten sie beide eine kleine Ewigkeit so da liegen bleiben können, wenn Francis nicht irgendwann mal etwas verrutscht wäre und er dabei bemerkte, dass ihre Erregung, die bei seinem Ausflug in die Panik abgeklungen war, bei Hawkeye inzwischen in vollem Ausmaß zurückgekehrt war und auch sein eigener Körper sich langsam an die Intimität zu gewöhnen schien.

Trotz wildestem Herzklopfen und dem Gefühl gleich in eine tiefe Ohnmacht zu fallen mobilisierte Francis allen Mut den er aufbringen konnte und begann langsam den Körper seines geliebten Menschen zu erkunden.

Er fing seine Reise am Gesicht an, nachdem er ihn ein paar letzte Male durch das Haar gestrichen hatte, und fuhr dort alle markanten Linien nach, die er finden konnte.

Seine Reise führte ihn über den Hals und die Schulterblätter zu verschiedensten Narben auf seinem Oberkörper bis hinunter zu der feinen schwarzen Linie Härchen, die am Nabel begann.

An dieser Stelle verließ ihn der Mut kurzfristig erneut, aber er wusste auch, dass er unbedingt noch mehr von diesen Seufzern und den kleinen, wohligen Lauten, die Hawkeye während seiner Bemühungen gemacht hatte, hören musste. Sie waren für ihn wie eine Droge, die ihn unter den Zwang stellte, einfach weiter machen zu müssen und ihm ein bisher unbekanntes Gefühl vermittelt hatte: Er war derjenige, der Hawkeye auf diese Weise etwas Gutes tun konnte und er war derjenige, den Hawkeye hierfür ausgesucht hatte – und das obwohl dieser im Grunde jeden anderen hätte haben können, bei seinem Witz und Charme.

Nachdem er also ein paar Mal tief Luft geholt hatte, setzte sich seine Hand erneut in Bewegung um zum ersten Mal in Francis' Leben einen anderen Mann in der intimsten Weise überhaupt zu berühren. Hawkeyes Augen flogen dabei überrascht auf und der angestrebte Seufzer wurde zu einem kehligen Stöhnen, als er das Bild, dass er zu sehen bekam in vollen Zügen genoss.

Francis ließ sich davon nicht stören, im Gegenteil, er setzte seine Bemühungen nur noch zielstrebiger mit neuem Mut fort: Geistesabwesend kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er sich darauf konzentrierte, Hawkeye in möglichst zufrieden stellender Weise zu berühren. Zuerst strich er über die Spitze der Erektion vor ihm und umkreiste sie mit ein paar kurzen Bewegungen. Dann strich er ein paar Mal die ganze Länge entlang, hinauf und wieder hinab, mit seinen Fingerspitzen.

Anschließend widmete er sich den darunter anschließenden Hoden, mit Neugierde und Faszination feststellend, wie weich sie sich unter seinen Händen anfühlen und wie schutzlos.

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit bemerkte er, mit welcher Kraftanstrengung Hawkeye sich ruhig halten musste, um ihm seine neugierige und zeitraubende Erkundungstour zu erlauben. Hawkeyes Hüften zitterten von der Anstrengung ruhig gehalten zu werden und seine Hände waren in die schwarzen Laken unter ihnen gekrallt.

Francis beschloss, dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen musste und umschloss deshalb, die Basis der Erektion mit der ganzen Hand und versuchte sich an ein paar holprigen Auf- und Abbewegungen. Es frustrierte ihn jedoch ein wenig, dass er einfach nicht den richtigen Rhythmus zu finden schien, weshalb er sich letztendlich an seinen Partner wandte:

„Hawkeye, bitte."

Und dieser schien ihn auch trotz seiner fortgeschrittenen Erregung genau zu verstehen und kam seiner Bitte nach. Ziemlich sofort löste sich Hawkeyes rechte Hand aus den Laken und verschränkte ihre Finger mit denen von Francis, während sie so den Takt vorgeben konnten, wenn es nötig war.

Die beiden verschränkten Hände brauchten nicht lange um Hawkeye zu einem gedächtnislöschenden und existenzerweiternden Höhepunkt zu verhelfen.

Während Hawkeye versuchte wieder irgendwie zu Atem zu kommen und seine ihm verbliebenen Hirnzellen wenigsten so gut zu ordnen, dass er wieder sprechen konnte, bemerkte er, wie sich Francis direkt neben ihn legte und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Mit auf den Arm aufgestützten Kopf und einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen schaute er ihn eindringlich an, während seine freie Hand auf Hawkeyes Bauch in seinem Samen Kreise zog.

„Dankeschön."

Hawkeye war etwas heiser von dem vorherigen, übermäßigen Gebrauch seiner Stimme.

„Du bist wunderschön."

Okay, das war definitiv das Letzte, was Hawkeye von seinem Gegenüber erwartet hatte und es brachte ihn ein wenig zum erröten. Er suchte nach einer passenden Antwort, doch alles was ihm dazu einfiel war ein:

„Und du bist mein Schatz."

„Wenn du das sagst…"

Abwesend sammelte der Priester etwas von der weißen Masse und wollte sie zu seinen Lippen bringen um sie zu kosten, aber Hawkeye hielt ihn davon ab.

„Nicht bevor ich nicht auf mögliche Krankheiten untersucht worden bin."

„Aber du bist doch Arzt, du müsstest doch wissen, wenn du krank bist…"

„Es gibt Krankheiten, die man in sich tragen kann, ohne selbst davon beeinträchtigt zu werden. Und wir wissen beide, dass ich mir im Krieg alles mögliche geholt haben könnte, da man nicht immer die Mittel zur Hand hatte um sich angemessen zu schützen."

„Auch wenn andere das anders sehen mögen, habe ich dich nie für so verantwortungslos gehalten, Hawkeye. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das glauben…"

„Das ist nicht das Problem. Ich BIN hoffentlich wenn es darauf ankommt verantwortungsvoll. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich mich ja zuerst untersuchen lassen. Ich möchte es auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass du durch mich eine Krankheit bekommst, okay?"

„Okay, einverstanden. Und was machen wir jetzt? Schlafen?"

„Hm, ich fürchte, wir sollten uns da zuerst noch um etwas anderes kümmern…"

Hawkeye grinste während er seine Hand am Körper des anderen wandern ließ, um ihn dort etwas intimer zu begrüßen.

„Hawkeye, das ist nicht nötig…"

„Und ob das nötig ist. Es wäre mir sogar eine Ehre…"

Diesmal ließ der Chirurg seinen Schatz durch die Hilfe eines Kusses verstummen, so lange, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass er keine Widerworte mehr zu erwarten hatte.

Dann vollführte er mit sichtlicher Anstrengung eine Trennung, bis sie wieder einigermaßen zu Atem kamen, während er Francis tief in die Augen schaute und schließlich flüsterte:

„Ich möchte ganz dein sein. Ich möchte, dass du mich zu deinem Eigentum machst. Wirst du das für mich tun?"

Um seine Worte zu unterstützen griff er nach dem Handgelenk seines Mannes der Kirche und legte dessen Hand auf seine linke Hinterbacke.

„Aber H…Hawkeye… Ich kann nicht…"

„Doch du kannst. Und ich würde es mir wirklich von dir wünschen."

„Sollten wir das vielleicht nicht erst einmal anders herum…"

Francis war inzwischen kaminrot angelaufen und er war sichtlich verlegen, während er Hawkeyes Blick immer wieder auswich.

Dieser entwaffnete ihn jedoch mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln:

„Tut mir leid, aber das müssen wir uns für ein anderes Mal aufsparen. Ich bin nicht mehr so jung wie ich einmal war… und keine Sorge, ich bin ja bei dir."

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber. Bitte, es wird dir bestimmt gefallen."

„Ich will dir nicht weh tun…"

„Das wirst du nicht und wenn doch, sag ich dir sofort Bescheid. Einverstanden?"

„Okay, aber du musst mir genau sagen, was ich machen muss…"

„Versprochen."

Hawkeye löste sich von ihm und suchte neben seinem Bett erst einmal nach seinem achtlos weggeworfenem T-Shirt. Damit säuberte er sich erst einmal notdürftig, bevor er seinem Nachttisch zuwandte und dann dort in der obersten Schublade herum zu wühlen begann. Nach etwa zehnminütiger Suche, in der fast der gesamt Inhalt des Nachttisches auf dem Boden gelandet war, fand er schließlich mit einem siegreichen „Ha!" wonach er gesucht hatte.

Als er sich wieder neben Francis legte, wischte dieser sich gerade die Hand sauber und schaute ihn verlegen und nervös, aber dennoch neugierig an.

Hawkeye küsste ihn daraufhin kurz und nachdem er die Sachen neben sich abgelegt hatte, zog er eine Linie aus feinen küssen von Francis Kinn aus über seine Brust hinab zu einem sehr aufmerksamkeitsbedürftigen Organ.

Zusammen mit Lippen Zunge und Fingern gelang es Hawkeye ziemlich schnell jeden zusammenhängenden Gedanken aus Francis Kopf zu vertreiben, so dass er nicht einmal wirklich mitbekam, wie er die Kondompackung aufriss und den Schutz auf dessen Erregung abrollte.

Erst, als er dann eine gehörige Menge von dem Gleitmittel auftrug bemerkte Francis erstmals, mit voller Wucht der Erkenntnis, was Hawkeye da vorbereitete und errötete erneut zutiefst.

„Hey mein Schatz, keine Panik, okay?"

Der Sprache fürs erste beraubt nickte Francis bestätigend und sah gespannt zu, was als nächstes passieren würde. Hawkeye legte sich neben ihn und drehte sich auf die Seite, ihm abgewandt. Dann griff er nach Francis rechter Hand und zog sie zu sich nach vorne, wo er die Finger ebenfalls mit Gleitmittel beschmierte.

Anschließend legte er die Hand seines Partners auf die Mitte seines Hinterns und strich ihm beruhigend über den Unterarm, so weit er ihn von dieser Position aus bequem erreichen konnte.

„Du musst mich zuerst ein wenig an dieses Gefühl gewöhnen. Dafür benutzt man gewöhnlich seine Finger. Versuch einfach, mich ein bisschen zu weiten und meine Muskeln zu entspannen. Fang zuerst nu mit einem Finger an. Und dann, uh… ja… genau so. Das fühlt sich… uhm… gut an."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Ein bisschen komisch, aber gut."

„Und das hier?"

„Woah. Fan… Fantastisch! Du… bist ein Natur… oh… talent."

Nach einer kurzen Weile, in der sie beide nicht sprachen:

„Zwei?"

„Ich denke… das wäre völlig in Ord… uhng… nung. Oh…"

Nach einer Weile, in der sie nicht mehr viel geredet, sondern sich auf die Gefühle und Reaktionen konzentriert hatten, die sie in Hawkeye hervorbringen konnten, beschloss Francis schließlich, dass es nun Zeit wäre, den nächsten Schritt zu wagen.

„Bist du so weit?"

„Das fragst du noch? Mach schon, ich will dich jetzt…"

„Okay…"

Als die beiden sich schließlich vereinigten ging in Francis eine Entwicklung von Statten, die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Obwohl er wusste, dass er Hawkeye zwischenzeitlich Schmerzen verursachte, brach er auf bitten seines Partners sein Handeln nicht ab, sondern führte sein Vorhaben bis zu seinem Ende aus.

Mit einem lauten „Jesus Christus!" auf den Lippen erreichte er seinen ersten, von anderen herbeigeführten, Höhepunkt seines Lebens und wusste auf den Moment genau, dass er noch nie so glücklich gewesen war, wie gerade in diesem Augenblick und dass er seine Entscheidung, sich gegen das Priestertum zu wenden, nicht bereuen würde, weil sie definitiv die richtige gewesen war.

Nachdem er sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte, zog er sich aus dem Körper seines geliebten Menschen zurück und spürte, wie Hawkeyes Hand dabei nach dem Ansatz seiner inzwischen erschlaffenden Männlichkeit griff.

„Du… du musst es festhalten, damit es jetzt nicht abrutscht."

„Oh, okay, mach ich."

„Roll es…" Hawkeye räusperte sich, weil er immer noch total heiser war „Roll es ab und wirf es dann dort hinten in den Mülleimer, okay?"

„Mach ich."

Hawkeye hörte wie Francis hinter ihm über den Boden zum Mülleimer trippelte. Er grinste.

„Du warst wirklich fantastisch!"

Francis lief rot an, als er den Blick spürte und sich wieder neben seinen Geliebten auf das Bett legte.

„Hab ich dir große Schmerzen zugefügt?"

„Nein."

Hawkeye drehte sich um und Francis wurde dabei Zeuge von etwas, womit er ganz und gar nicht gerechnet hatte. Sprachlos schaute er auf die Überreste eines zweiten Höhepunktes für Hawkeye in dieser Nacht.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre ich doch noch nicht so alt, wie ich gedacht hab. Du warst wirklich gut. Ich danke dir!"

„Nein. Ich danke DIR, Hawk."

Und Francis stürzte überglücklich und mit sich und der Welt vollkommen zufrieden auf Hawkeye um diesen fest zu umarmen und noch ein paar weitere, tiefe Küsse zu stehlen.

Anschließend fragte dieser atemlos:

„Lust auf eine gemeinsame Dusche?"

San Francisco 1965, Wochenende, 10. Jahrestag

„Ich kann nicht glauben, wer alles da gewesen ist, Hawk. All die vielen Leute von früher, die sich extra die Mühe gemacht haben uns hier in San Francisco zu besuchen."

„Ja, ich meine sogar Winchester hat es hierher geschafft. Das hätte ich ihm nie zugetraut, verklemmter Bastard, der er sonst immer war."

„Hawk…"

tadelte Francis gutmütig, während sie den Sonnenuntergang zusammengekuschelt auf der Veranda genossen.

„Was ist?"

gab der angesprochene unschuldig zurück und grinste, als Francis nur leise seufzte und sich wieder mit dem Rücken an seine Brust kuschelte.

„Ihr zwei seid einfach unverbesserlich. Den ganzen Abend musstet ihr euch streiten, und dass obwohl er extra so weit geflogen ist, um uns an unserem Tag zu besuchen."

„Wir können nicht anders. Wenn wir mal länger als ein paar Minuten nett zueinander sind, dann kriegen wir ganz schlimme Pickel und Ausschlag, das ist eine völlig natürliche Reaktion…"

„Spinner…"

„Und so eine Sünde aus deinem Mund… das muss belohnt werden. Hier."

„Was ist das?"

Francis drehte den Umschlag, den Hawkeye für ihn aus dem Nichts gezaubert hatte, ein paar Mal um, bevor er sich traute, das Siegel zu öffnen.

„Mein Geschenk an dich. Du weißt, dass ich es immer unfair fand, dass du so viele Opfer bringen musstest, um mit mir zusammen zu sein. Du musstest dein Priesteramt aufgeben und hast viel schlimmere Demütigungen erleben müssen, als ich je in meinem restlichen Leben erfahren können werde. UND zuletzt, aber nicht das Letzte, musstest du Teile deines eigenen Glauben verraten, um mit mir zusammen zu sein. Das hier, ist mein Angebot an Gott, auf Aussöhnung, wenn du das wünschst. Wenn du es eine dumme Idee findest, dann ist das auch völlig in Ordnung, du musst es mir nur sagen und ich tausch die Tickets um und wir machen einen Urlaub, wie du ihn gerne hätte…"

„Sei schon still, Hawk! Ich… danke dir. Ich wollte mir immer einmal die Zeit nehmen, den Jakobsweg zu gehen und ich kann mir niemanden vorstellen, mit dem ich ihn lieber gehen würde als mit dir."

Francis wühlte jetzt in seiner Tasche und brachte eine kleine Schachtel hervor:

„Aber nur, wenn wir dabei die hier tragen."

„Was… oh mein Gott."

Hawkeye konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Er hatte es immer auf diese Art und Weise richtig offiziell machen wollen, aber er hatte Francis nicht durch diese Geste daran erinnern wollen, dass sie eigentlich kein richtiges Ehepaar im biblischen Sinne sein konnten.

Dass ausgerechnet Francis diese Geste nun macht mit den silbernen, vorschriftsmäßig gravierten Ringen, machte ihn beinahe völlig sprachlos und ließ sein Herz vor Glück fast zerspringen.

„Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe, nicht wahr mein Schatz?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das."

„Und?"

„Was und?"

kam die völlig unschuldige Antwort, bevor Francis seine Brille auszog um Hawkeye lange und ausgiebig zu küssen, während er ihm den Ring überstreifte.

„Francis!"

„Natürlich liebe ich dich auch Hawk. Und daran wird auch niemand etwas ändern können."

„Gut, dann verrate mir doch mal, wo du das restliche Geld hergenommen hast, um die Ringe zu bezahlen…"

„Ähm, weißt du… na ja…"

„Winchester! Ich hab's gewusst… wenn ich den Kerl in di umpf… mhhh…"

Endless End

Köln, 17. August 2005


End file.
